realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhampir
The blood-spawned, the half-born. Day-walkers. There are many names for Dhampir, though the most common seems to be "Tainted." Description Dhampir are somewhat rare half-vampires. They generally possess a measure of the vampire's supernatural beauty, though their skin is also generally as pale as the dead. Most often Dhampir hair lacks proper color, following a range from white to black with grays in between. The Dhampir are created in a variety of ways. Traditionally, they are formed when a pregnant woman is attacked by a vampire, partially turned or turned into Spawn yet still able to give birth to the child, who has been altered by the vampire's power. They are also born when, rarely, a living woman is impregnated by a vampire, though often vampires lack the ability to reproduce. Similarly, spawn can also produce children, which are sometimes born Dhampir. Powers and Abilities The immense strength of the vampire is conferred partially to their Dhampir spawn. The Dhampir also possess enhanced senses and agility to go along with it. A portion of the vampire's immortality is also present in the Dhampir, leaving them quite long lived and with little sign of aging after they reach adulthood. This allows a lot of time for half-vampires to learn many skills. Some Dhampir also have a natural talent with the blood magic practiced by their vampiric parents. While they do not have any of the normal weaknesses of the vampires, Dhampir do suffer from a somewhat lessened version of the Thirst. The longer they go without consuming blood, the harder it is for Dhampir to contain their near animalistic urge to attack someone and drink their blood. Affiliations There are many Dhampir in the Deadlands and Necropolis, owing to the large amount of vampires dwelling in the region. They are found at many levels of society, from dwelling with the other peasants/cattle to kept by their vampire parents, kept as anything from pets to heirs. Sometimes these vampires fully turn their Dhampir children. Often however the Dhampir flee the horrors of Necropolis, becoming vampire hunters. A fair amount of Dhampir are also present in holy orders like the Knights of the Sepulcher and the Bloodcross Crusade. These Dhampir seek to destroy their sires and root out other vampires and undead as well. While sometimes viewed with suspicion, half-vampires are among the most zealous foes of the undead. Known Dhampir Reese Buckle A Dhampir of unknown origin, Reese has been a librarian in Lauste for over forty years. He has organized the books of the chief library for many of those years, and has a near encyclopedic knowledge of the locations and contents of the books in the library. An adjunct from training, Reese is also an accomplished mage and has defended his library from anarchists and arsonists on numerous occasions. Zachariah Darkfire Sometimes called Zachariah Grayash, Zachariah was a child of Lord Victor Darkfire, the Unlife King of Necropolis. After Victor's demise and Vanessa's disappearance, Zachariah was elevated to a position of importance by Krylen Bloodroot, the elven vampire who tried to take control of the undead nation. When Vanessa returned and deposed Krylen, she briefly considered executing Zachariah, but gave him to the tiefling vampiress Labeth as a toy instead. Labeth, in turn, recently sacrificed Zachariah to determine her demonic heritage. See Also Return to the Index of Races, or check out other kinds of the Undead. You may also be interested in Vampires or Vampire Spawn. Category:Races